


The white girl anthem bnha parody

by 0_0U_U0_0, help (0_0U_U0_0)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23541544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/0_0U_U0_0, https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_0U_U0_0/pseuds/help
Summary: Because I carenot
Comments: 7
Kudos: 1





	The white girl anthem bnha parody

**Author's Note:**

> Original song:  
> https://www.google.com/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=8&ved=2ahUKEwjn8YatoNjoAhUll3IEHaEbBLoQwqsBMAd6BAgOEAQ&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DCH-KoAcZ00c&usg=AOvVaw2cLiBSspHLUF8Z0TxBDm5L

Hi my name is mineta my waifu’s name is Momo 

my pornography addiction is turning me into a homo

saving all the girls with my purple sticky balls

i wanna be a pro hero so for me they all fall

  
Hi my name is Denki and I really like to party 

I help mineta peek and help him stop farting (hey!)

I dont like touching girls I think Mineta’s a freak 

But if I leave him on his own he’ll think that I am bleak

you think I’m a freak, are you serious?

what?

why me


End file.
